Y asi fue como me enamore de ti
by Merodeadora-Chii
Summary: Ternura en Hogwarts: Remus encuentra a la mujer que ocupara su corazon para siempre, CAP 4!... Ojala les guste! A LEER!... dejen opiniones xfavor!
1. Conociendo tu voz

****

Y ASÍ FUE COMO ME ENAMORÉ DE TI

Era un día normal, estaba en la fría Lechucería, mandando a _'Tosh'_ a casa. Ya llevaban unos meses en Hogwarts, era 5 de enero y ya eran las 6:30 p.m., estaban en pleno invierno. Se arregló la bufanda luego de ver partir a su lechuza. Al voltearse, tropieza con una linda muchacha, que de la impresión tira la carta al suelo.

- ¡Disculpa Remus! – dijo Susan. Se iba a agachar, pero Remus ya estaba tendiéndole la carta en su mano, que ella con una sonrisa acepto. 

- No hay problema – sonrió Remus - ¿tú también te reportarás en perfectas condiciones? – dijo riendo, ella también rió, asintiendo - ¿quieres que te espere? Así nos vamos juntos a la Sala Común -

- Gracias, solo déjame buscar a . . . – miró las lechuzas, hasta encontrar una color blanco - _¡'Sony'!_ – la lechuza se posa en su hombro y ella manda la carta a casa. Pero su rostro no era del todo feliz.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo? – le dijo Remus. Ella lo miró fijo. . . 

__

"Siempre está preocupado de los demás, es una persona muy dulce. Creo que no hay motivo para desconfiar de él. . . y ahora que lo pienso. . . necesito hablar con alguien" – pensó ella.

__

"Al parecer tiene un problema. . . aunque no creo que tan grave como el mío. Dudo que ella se tenga que transformar en lobo cada luna llena" – pensó Remus, su rostro estaba algo apagado.

- ¿Sabes Remus? Mi padre es el Ministro de Magia, y Mamá es como 'la Primera Dama'. No los culpo por tener tanto que hacer, pero es solo que. . . – se detuvo un momento – creo que yo solo soy un estorbo para ellos. . . siempre están tan ocupados en sus cosas que lo único que hacen es venir a dejarme y venir a buscarme, mandar alguna corta carta, regalos de Navidad, y presumir ante los demás en las famosas cenas elegantes del Ministerio que soy una "Estudiante modelo con uno de los mejores rendimientos que ha tenido el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería" – dijo Susan, con los ojos algo más brillantes que lo común. 

Remus la miró unos segundos. Conocía a Susan hace años, desde primer año cuando compartieron aquella tierna experiencia. . . 

__

**FLASH BACK**

Estabamos en el Gran Comedor, era un día lluvioso. Las nubes llenaban de agua los alrededores de la escuela, y daban al lugar un ambiente algo triste. Yo me encontraba en la mesa de Gryffindor, hace unos meses habíamos llegado a Hogwarts para comenzar nuestro 1er año. Peter comía la deliciosa comida que los Elfos habían preparado, Sirius miraba coquetamente a una alumna de 3er año, James conversaba con Lily, una muchacha hija de muggles bastante bonita. Mis ojos se concentraban en el techo, que era llenado de Lechuzas que volaban a dejar la correspondencia. Mi mirada se desvió un momento para ver a una niña que estaba sentada junto a Lily, que no hacía más que mirar su comida. Sus bellos ojos grises ahora estaban inundados por las lágrimas. Una lechuza blanca se posó en su hombro, y le dejó un paquetito de dulces. . . ella lo tiró al piso y corrió fuera del Comedor, con las lágrimas ya fluyendo sin problemas. Me levante antes que cualquiera al notarlo, mientras le decía a Lily y a las amigas de Susan que yo iría por ella. 

Corrí tomando un paraguas que había allí tirado, mientras me ponía el gorro de mi capa. La encontré después de haber corrido mucho, estaba casi sentada en el piso, su cabello negro mojado le tapaba el rostro. Ella miró hacia arriba al notar que las gotas de lluvia ya no la envolvían. Mi miró secándose las lágrimas, mientras yo le sonreía. Me abrazó diciéndome casi lo mismo que ahora me decía. . . 

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Remus se acercó a ella y le dió un beso en la mejilla mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. Luego de unos momentos, ella muy sonrojada le sonrió. Tímidamente le dio las gracias, mientras caminaban hacia la Sala Común. Al entrar, estaban 'Los Merodeadores' reunidos frente al fuego. 

- Bueno Remus – dijo Susan, ante la mirada algo acusadora, e incómoda para ella que le daban los otros tres Merodeadores – me voy a mi cuarto, gracias por todo – se acercó y le besó la mejilla, y muy sonrojada se fue lo más rápido y disimulado que pudo.

- ¡Uy, Moony! – dijo Sirius cuando Remus se fue a sentar al sillón más próximo a la chimenea – Creo que ya tienes otra admiradora más, ¿no? – rió seguido de la risa de James, que estaba sentado mirando hacia donde había corrido Susan.

*/*/*/*/*/*

- ¿Ocurre algo, Sus? – dijo una muchacha pelirroja levantando la vista de un libro de Quidditch, cuando alguien entró a la habitación de las chicas de 6to año.

- Nada – sonrió Susan, sus mejillas aún estaban sonrosadas.

La puerta del baño se abrió. Una muchacha muy guapa de cabello negro hasta los hombros y bellos ojos verdes salía en pijama secándose el pelo con una toalla. Sonrió al ver a sus amigas. 

- ¡Por fin sales, Samantha! – dijo una voz desde una esquina.

Una muchacha estaba agachada sacando un pijama de un baúl, mientras reía un poco. Esta niña era un poco más bajita que las demás, sus ojos eran de un color violeta contrastando divertidamente con unas cuantas pecas que decoraban su bello aunque infantil rostro. Cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros adornado con un cintillo, su nombre era Alanis Spencer. Miró a sus compañeras con una sonrisa algo culpable y pícara, y se metió al baño. 

- ¿Dónde andabas, Sus? – dijo Samantha, sentándose en su cama, junto a la de Susan.

- Mandando una carta a Mamá – dijo esta, buscando un pijama de dos piezas bajo su almohada, a la vez que recordaba lo que había pasado en la Lechucería. 

- ¿Y porqué el rubor en tus mejillas? – dijo Lily, sonriéndole pícaramente.

- Nada especial – se apresuró a decir.

Una hora más tarde, las cuatro muchachas bajaron a la Sala Común en bata, encontrándose con 'Los Merodeadores'. Todos sonrieron: desde su 4to año, que hacían juntas en la noche en la Sala Común, ya fuera para estudiar o para planear una nueva travesura. Obviamente Los Merodeadores eran solo los cuatro chicos, pero no les era desagradable que damas tan lindas como ellas (palabras dichas por Sirius ^^) los acompañaran en algunas travesuras. Esta vez solo conversaron durante un rato acerca de qué deberían hacer a Lucius Malfoy, ya que este había molestado a Lily y a Alanis por tener sangre de muggles (Lily completamente y Alanis por parte de su madre). 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Era un día domingo y Susan paseaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts sola. Ya había hecho todos los deberes, y ahora con su capa bien puesta sobre ropa abrigada y su bufanda en su cuello caminaba ante los húmedos alrededores de la Escuela. Siempre le había gustado cantar cuando estaba sola, incluso nadie sabía (solo sus tres mejores amigas) que cada vez que había una cena elegante del Ministerio, una linda mujer cantaba con un tipo de antifaz bellas baladas, y esa mujer era ella. Ahora entonaba una triste canción, mientras, sin darse cuenta, pensaba en unos bellos ojos. . . 

Se encontraba solo otra vez, paseando por los terreros de Hogwarts. Cada vez que se acercaba la Luna Llena prefería reflexionar, ya que el estar lleno de angustia hacía que su transformación fuera aún peor. 

Una hermosa voz se oía por entre medio de unos árboles cercanos, era una voz bellísima. Jamás le había dicho a nadie que a él le gustaba cantar, de echo cuando era pequeño siempre cantaba en el jardín de su casa. . . hasta que una mordida cambio su vida por completo.

__

+ + + + 

De algo estoy, segura, 

Hoy no siento lo mismo, 

A veces dudo si mi corazón, 

Te ha hecho caer en un oscuro abismo. 

+ + + + 

__

"Una extraña letra. . . algo triste también" pensó Remus. Se acercó un poco para ver de quien era esa linda voz.

__

"No sé porque canto esta canción. . . si sé que él no se está esfumando de mi corazón. . . sino que está cada vez más cerca de mis pensamientos" pensó Susan.

__

"¡Es Susan! Jamás creí que cantara tan bien" Remus sonrió, se quedaría un momento más allí y después se iría, no sabía porque, pero esa canción le hacía sentir mejor. Pero lo que él aún no sabía era que no era la canción, sino la voz. . . y de la persona que provenía.

__

+ + + + 

De algo estoy, segura, 

No sabes lo que sientes, 

Pero no quieres que me lleve el mar, 

Por si me pierdes entre la corriente. 

De algo estoy, segura, 

Lo nuestro está en tus sueños, 

Y tienes miedo a hacerlos realidad, 

Por si descubres que así. No te quiero. . . 

+ + + + 

Remus apenas vio que ella se levantaba, escapó rápidamente, dirigiéndole una mirada de agradecimiento, que aunque ella no viera, él le estaba brindando con todo su corazón. Miró su reloj: las 6 de la tarde. Su sonrisa se borró un poco, y con algo de tristeza se dirigió a la Enfermería.

*/*/*/*/*/*

El domingo pasaba sin inconvenientes, y al otro día tendrían que volver a clases, pero había sido un buen fin de semana, por lo menos para la mayoría. En ese momento casi todos estaban en la Sala Común, ya que eran las 7 de la tarde y afuera hacía un frío que congelaba hasta el alma. Susan dijo la contraseña (_'Corazón de león'_) y subió inmediatamente a su habitación. 

Unos recuerdos insistían en atormentarla, unos recuerdos que intentaban convencerla de su hipótesis, unos recuerdos que le insistían en que abriera los ojos. . . recuerdos de él, de esos dorados y profundos ojos, recuerdos de aquel muchacho. . . 

__

**FLASH BACK**

Era un día de octubre, y yo me encontraba corriendo a la Sala Común. Una amiga mía, Lily, me había ido a buscar a la biblioteca y me dijo que 'él' acababa de llegar. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Estaba tan preocupada! ¡Hace tres días que no lo veía! Ninguno de sus tontos amigos me dijo que le pasaba, incluso me costaba quedarme dormida, pensando en que le podría haber pasado. Apenas llegue grité la contraseña (enserio no quería hacer enojar a la Dama gorda, pero es que venía con un nudo en el corazón, ¡y el grito fue sin querer!) 'Frutillas con chocolate' y entré: no necesité buscar mucho. . . allí estaba. Rodeado de sus amigos, y ahora estaba mirándome; no solamente él, todos los que estaban en la Sala. Un rubor se apoderó de mis mejillas: todos habían oído la reprimenda que me dio la Señora del cuadro.

- ¡Remus! – dije acercándome, trataba de regular mi agitada respiración - ¿dónde habías estado? – al parecer sus tres mejores amigos captaron que debían irse, ya que él les dio una mirada y estos se fueron sin reclamar.

- Susan yo. . . – parecía algo nervioso – es mi abuela. No ha estado nada bien y . . . hace tres días tuvo una recaída como ninguna, y ella quería verme – me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Se veía cansado. 

- Ya veo – le dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro - ¿ahora está bien, no? -

- Sí, está mucho mejor – me sonrió débilmente – pero no podía seguir faltando. . . ella lo ha comprendido muy bien –

++ Pero lo que ella no sabía era que él le estaba mintiendo: su licantropía era la culpable de todo, de todos sus males. Hace ya una semana que estaba bastante resfriado, y convertirse en hombre lobo le había bajado las defensas, tanto que cuando volvió a ser humano, se había desmayado. Permaneció 2 días inconsciente en la Enfermería, Dumbledore había exigido que nadie supiera, haciéndolo aparecer un día por la puerta del Castillo, como si acabara de llegar. . . ella no sabía que era una mentira, una excusa. . . ++

**FIN FLASH BACK**

La muchacha suspiró. Recuerdos, recuerdos y más recuerdos se apoderaban de su mente, llenándola de nuevas preguntas y dudas, nuevas sensaciones y deseos. . . 

*/*/*/*/*/*

Un muchacho respiraba agotadamente. Un adorno en su capa les decía que era de Gryffindor, pero él no se encontraba allí. Las paredes estaban viejas y sucias, el piso arañado, restos de muebles y frazadas adornaban aquella estancia. "La Casa de los Gritos".

Había comenzado: la dolorosa transformación ocurriría en aquel momento. Pero algo era diferente, algo que en ese segundo cruzaba por su mente medio humana. 

__

"De algo estoy, segura. . . no sabes lo que sientes. . . " La canción. Esa dulce y triste melodía, esa bella y armoniosa voz. Era ella, y estaba en sus pensamientos en aquel momento. Sus ojos se nublaron por un momento. . . un aullido resonó por las paredes, ahora en su lugar había un lobo adulto, mostrando sus dientes, gruñendo. Pero no por mucho tiempo, ahora su cola se movía divertida, era muy extraño, pero ahora si estaba mejor. Un fuerte perro negro, un ciervo elegante y una rata sucia (XD ¿se nota que lo odio?) acompañaban al solitario lobo, mientras salían de aquel lugar y comenzaban con una nueva travesura. . . 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Dos días después de que esa odiosa transformación se apoderara de no solo su cuerpo, sino que de también su alma y personalidad, estaba en la Biblioteca, haciendo sus deberes con su mejor amiga: Susan March. La miraba de vez en cuando, sonreía inconscientemente al verla moverse el cabello, o ver como hablaba bajo a los libros cuando no le proporcionaba la información que ella buscaba. Quería hablar con ella, contarle su secreto, agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por él, agradecerle por la canción (le contaría que la escuchó), pero algo lo detenía. Maldijo su cobardía; pero al verla morderse el labio inferior y poniendo una mueca al libro, río y sintió un extraño calor en su cuerpo: el valor.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Susan, algo confusa.

- Te ves divertida gruñéndole a los libros – sonrió el guapo muchacho. Ella levantó una ceja, lo que hizo que Remus estallara en risas de nuevo. Cuando se detuvo, le habló – ¿Sabes? El otro día. . . te oí cantar en el patio – Ella lo miró O_O, sus mejillas estaban rojas.

- ¿Qué. . . qué. . . que me oíste cantar? – dijo ella, entre tartamudeos. 

- Sí, disculpa, pero es que me pareció una voz bellísima – dijo con una bella sonrisa que Susan capto con mucha vergüenza - ¿No te enfadaste, verdad? -

- No, qué va, pero es que. . . nadie de acá me ha oído o visto cantar, solo Lily, Samantha y Alanis – dijo con vergüenza.

- Para que estemos empatados yo te diré un secreto: - dijo Remus – Yo también canto -

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – dijo Susan muy alto, la Señora de la Biblioteca, ya harta de los gritos y de ser ignorada – los echó del lugar.

*/*/*/*/*/*

- Haber, vamos, cántame algo – dijo Susan, de pie en el césped del patio de Hogwarts, en exactamente el mismo lugar en que Remus la había visto cantar - ¿Sí? – puso cara de cachorrito, y él no se pudo resistir. 

- Oh, bueno – dijo por fin, dando saltitos – ahí va – suspiró y cerró los ojos. . . 

__

+ + + + 

Ella, se desliza y me atropella, 

Y, aunque a veces no me importe, 

Sé que el día que la pierda, 

Volveré a sufrir por. . . 

Ella, que aparece y que se esconde, 

Que se marcha y que se queda, 

Que es pregunta y que es respuesta, 

Que es mi oscuridad, mi estrella. . . 

+ + + +

__

"¡Canta bellísimo! ¿Cómo no note antes que esa voz ocultaba tal talento?" Pensó Susan al escuchar tal varonil y sensual voz. Era profunda, pero delicada _"Es sencillamente bello. . . digo la voz es. . . ¿qué será ese brillo tan especial al cantar tal letra? Oh no. . . 'ella'"_ Bajó un poco la mirada. Era tan obvio. Él estaba enamorado, por eso cantaba esa canción, por eso brillaban sus dorados ojos, por eso sonreía. . . le sonreía a 'ella', a la mujer que estaba arrebatándole el corazón del joven Lupin.

__

+ + + + 

Sea lo que quiera Dios que sea. 

Mi delito es la torpeza de ignorar, 

Que hay quien no tiene corazón.

Y va quemando, va quemándome y me quema. . . 

Y, ¿si fuera ella?

+ + + + 

__

"Espero no estar siendo tan obvio. . . ¡pero qué digo! No tengo nada que ella no sepa. . . o sea, no tengo nada que mostrar tan obvio. . ." Pensó Remus, al ir esperando para cantar la otra estrofa, se sabía perfectamente la canción, tanto que cantaba sintiendo la melodía, sintiendo los silencios, respetando las pausas. 

__

+ + + + 

Y, si esa que se aleja. . . 

La que estoy perdiendo. . . 

Y, ¿si esa era?. Y, ¿si fuera ella?

+ + + + 

__

"Remus. . . no sé que me está pasando" Pensaba Susan. Algo saltaba en su corazón, pero llegaba la melancolía, llegaba el canto de Remus, sus 'ella', y se llevaba esa esperanza, para volver cada vez que Remus la miraba. . . 

__

+ + + + 

¿Era? ¿Quién me dice, si era ella? 

Y, si la vida es una rueda y va girando, 

Y nadie sabe cuándo tiene que saltar. 

Y la miro. . . Y, ¿si fuera ella? ¿Si fuera ella?

Y, ¿si fuera ella?

+ + + + 

Remus cerró los ojos, dando por finalizada su canción. Susan se puso de pie (se había sentado en la mitad de la canción) y aplaudió. Le sonrió con una bella sonrisa. Él, con las mejillas algo ruborizadas, le respondió la sonrisa. 

- Cantas muy bien – dijo Susan, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Gracias, tú también - 

Sonriendo, ambos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Conversaban acerca de la música, de las voces, de cuando eran pequeños y cantaban en la noche, a oscuras y en plena soledad. 

El Gran Comedor ya estaba bastante lleno, siendo que habían llegado un poco antes, y parecía que el Director iba a dar un aviso, ya que Dumbledore estaba de pie, sonriéndoles a los que llegaban. 

- ¿Pasa algo? – dijo Susan, sentándose junto a Alanis, y Remus se sentó junto a ella.

- El Director está esperando a que lleguen todos, quiere dar un anuncio – dijo James, quien tenía su mano entrelazado con la de Lily, que estaba a su lado, ambos con una gran sonrisa. 

Cuando ya todos los alumnos llegaron, Albus Dumbledore miró a la Profesora McGonagall, y esta chocó su cuchara con la copa, para que se hiciera silencio.

- Buenas Noches a todos – comenzó sonriendo – ya que estamos todos reunidos, me gustaría darles un aviso. En una semana más, los Funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia vendrán a hacer una pequeña inspección. Tendremos ese Día un Banquete que incluirá un Baile, y según me ha dicho el Ministro, el Señor March – todos miraron a Susan, ella parecía algo asustada – su hija aquí presente – la miró – canta en los Cenas del Ministerio, pero creo que lo mejor será que ella decida, ojalá fueran dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. En todo caso eso estará a cargo de la Profesora McGonagall. Eso es todo – se sentó y todos comenzaron a hablar.

- ¿Cómo que cantas en las Cenas del Ministerio? – dijo Sirius, los chicos la miraban O_o pero las chicas solo sonreían.

- ¡Sus, debes cantar! – dijo Alanis, mirándola muy emocionada, e ignorando por completo la cara de sorpresa de los muchachos – solo falta que consigas una pareja para can -

- ¡Remus! ¡Que Remus cante! – dijo James. 

- No muchachos, además nadie sabe que can - dijo Remus, pero un movimiento repentino a su lado lo interrumpió.

- ¡¡Oh!! ¡Vamos! ¡Si tú cantas yo canto! – dijo Susan saltando a su lado jalándole el brazo - ¡Vamos! ¡Acepta! ¡¿Sí!? – Susan lo miró con ternura, como si fuera niña pequeña.

- Mm. . . de acuerdo – dijo por fin – solo espero no hacer el ridícu - 

Susan lo jaló hasta la mesa de los Profesores, recibiendo una miraba confusa de la Profesora McGonagall, que se detenía con el tenedor saliendo de su boca elegantemente. 

- Profesora – dijo Susan con una enorme sonrisa – Remus y yo cantaremos - 

****

& & & & & & & & & & & & & &

¡HoLa! Aquí estoy internándome por primera vez en el sector del lindo de Remus, el licántropo más lindo de todos, ¿no es cierto? ^^

Una pequeña idea que se me vino a la mente el otro día y pues la escribí, no sabía si publicarla porque no estaba segura de la idea, pero mi amiga JaNy me dio el empujoncito que faltaba ^^

¡Por cierto! La primera canción (que canta Susan) es de Rosana y se llama "No sé mañana" (a mi opinión, ¡bellísima!) y la que canta Remus es de Alejandro Sanz y se llama "Y, ¿si fuera ella?" ambas me gustan mucho ^^

¡Esperando que les haya gustado este primer capi! Les digo ahora que serán como 3 o 4 capis, o por lo menos eso creo.

SALUDOS 

Merodeadora_Chii

**Miembro de las RON4EVER**

- - - - - - - - - - 

Ojalá y aprieten ese botoncito lindo de _'Go'_ para decirme que tal les pareció y me den alguna opinión, crítica, tirada de cualquier fruta o verdura, howler, ¡etc.! 

^^


	2. Tu sonrisa me endulza , Tu traicion me e...

****

Y ASÍ FUE COMO ME ENAMORÉ DE Ti

****

Capítulo 2: Tu sonrisa me endulza * Tu traición me envenena

Era 10 de enero, aquellos días habían sido un poco más nerviosos para Remus. El hecho de que faltaban solo cinco días para su presentación ante todos cantando junto a su mejor amiga. . . un momento. . . 

__

"No sé que me está pasando con Susan. . . " Pensó Remus, ahora mismo se dirigía a un aula que le había prestado la Profesora McGonagall a Susan _"Sonrío cada vez que estoy con ella, y no sé, pero cada vez que oigo su voz siento una calidez muy extraña dentro de mí. . . ¿qué me está pasando?"_

Un golpear se oyó en la puerta, y un muchacho asomó su cara. Sonrió y entró al cuarto. Era un aula pequeña, pero con una tarima simulando un escenario. Era en tonos vino tinto, con algunos detalles dorados, era una sala perfecta para dos Gryffindor que querían un ambiente de paz y sin presiones. Una pequeña chimenea estaba encendida, y en conjunto a unos cuantos cuadros que mostraban mujeres y hombres en trajes de la Edad Media eran la decoración de aquella dulce y tranquila sala. Había unos sillones que parecían ser muy cómodos, y unos atriles que en ese momento tenían unos papeles. 

- Muy bien Remus, comencemos – dijo Susan, desde sobre la tarima, dándole una sonrisa sincera. Junto a Sus, había un tipo de radio mágica que les ayudaba para ubicar los tiempos, ya que la melodía era emitida por aquel aparato.

La música lenta comenzó a sonar cuando Remus tomó asiento en un taburete, junto a Susan que también estaba sentada. Una dulce melodía comenzó a resonar por la tibia habitación. . . cantaban a dueto una bella balada, pero algo extraño sucedía, y ambos lo estaban sintiendo. Un extraño sentimiento flotaba en el aire, la letra, el sonido, las voces se unían como si ambos cantaran sintiendo todo lo que decían. 

Al finalizar con la primera canción, ambos se miraron sonrosados: ¿qué ocurría? ¿Pasaba algo malo. . . o era bueno? Sus ojos se encontraron. . . dorado y gris se unían en una mirada que lo decía todo. Remus comenzó a sentir que su corazón latía muy rápido, y miraba a Susan como si nunca antes se hubiera detenido a contemplarla. Parecía como si llevaran siglos mirándose, como si los minutos se desviaran por su lado, sin afectarlos a ellos, como si las horas pasaran pero no los interrumpieran. 

- ¡Bravo! – dijo una voz desde la puerta. Ambos se sobresaltaron. 

- Gracias James – dijo Susan, retirando la mirada de Remus, aunque seguía sonriendo.

- Vamos a comer ahora, creíamos que sería mejor que fueran también – dijo Lily.

- Seguro – dijo Remus.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Estaban en el Gran Comedor, el Profesor Dumbledore estaba de pie, al parecer iba a dar un anuncio. La Profesora McGonagall hizo callar a los alumnos como de costumbre, y el silencio reinó en el Comedor en poco tiempo.

- Solo les quería recordar que mañana 11 de enero está fijada una visita a Hogsmeade. Y también avisarles que hubo un error en la fecha del Banquete con el Ministerio, hoy mismo mandaron una carta vía lechuza para disculparse, este martes será con la Escuela de Durmstrang; dijeron que sería en alrededor de un mes, el 10 de febrero. El mismo día explicarán en que consiste aquella revisión. Eso es todo – sonrió y se sentó. 

- Tendremos que esperar para el baile entonces. ¡Pero que genial! ¿Irán a Hogsmeade, verdad? – dijo Sirius, aunque más sonriendo a Samantha.

- Iremos, quiero comprar unas cosas allá – dijo Samantha, mirando a Sirius. 

- ¿Y ya tenían algo preparado para el Banquete, o no? – dijo Peter.

- Pues sí – dijo Remus – unas cuantas cantadas por ambos y una cada uno -

- Será genial escuchar la de ustedes dos, aunque yo nunca he oído a Remus – dijo Alanis.

- Nosotros tampoco, solo que una vez Sirius entró al cuarto cuando Remus estaba solo, y lo pilló cantando mientras miraba al campo de Quidditch – dijo James con una risita – pero por lo que nos dijo canta muy bien -

- Pero yo tengo una duda – dijo Sirius, mirando a Susan – Recuerdo que el día en que dijeron que debías cantar, tú dijiste que cantarías Remus, ¿cómo supiste que él cantaba? – 

- Es una larga historia – sonrió – pero se resume en que ese día en que el Profesor Dumbledore anunció el Banquete: justo antes él me había oído cantar a mí, y para que sea justo él también cantó - 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Ya era de mañana, los alumnos se dirigían a Hogsmeade con sus capas bien puestas, ya que la mañana estaba fría. Las tiendas estaban ya abiertas, los cuatro chicos Gryffindor se dirigieron enseguida a Zonko, mientras que las chicas iban a Honeydukes. 

- Oye James, ¡mira esto! – dijo Sirius con una risita pícara - ¿no crees que sería perfecto probarlo con Snivellus? -

- ¡Genial, Sirius! Y creo que esta poción para envejecer es perfecta para Malfoy, así quedan los dos igual de feos, jajaja – reían a carcajadas, mientras Peter los miraba con algo de temor.

- Mira Moony – dijo de pronto Sirius, entre risitas otra vez – estos caramelos en forma de luna son perfectos para que le regales a Susan, aunque procura que no se los coma, porque terminará con una verruga enorme, jajaja – reían.

- ¿Qué gracioso, no? – dijo Remus, aunque sonreía.

*/*/*/*/*/*

- Mira Lily, ¡estos dulces se ven deliciosos! – dijo Alanis, señalando unos dulces que tenían relleno de una sustancia, y en etiqueta decía 'te hará explotar la lengua'.

- ¡Pues no está mal, pero mira estos! Creo que le llevaré algunos a James, le encantaran – dijo sacando unos dulces en forma de círculo, con un círculo más pequeño dentro, decía 'Con exquisito sabor a adrenalina'.

- ¡Mira esto! ¿Creen que debo darle uno a Sirius? Él hace una semana me dio un chocolate que hizo que mi cabello fuera azul por una hora. . . creo que este le gustará – dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos un jugo que decía 'Precaución: es un tipo de laxante'.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Siguieron paseando por Hogsmeade, hasta que llegaron frente a 'La Casa de Los Gritos'. Remus se mostraba algo nervioso y angustiado, aunque sus amigos lo ignoraban, aunque se les veía que daban miradas _discretas_ a Remus y a la casa. 

__

"¿Porqué la mirará así?" Pensaba Susan, mientras miraba a Remus _"Remus parece muy ausente. . . 'ausente'. . . ausente. . . ¡AUSENTE!"_ – Susan pareció asustarse – ¿Podemos ir a la Biblioteca? – preguntó de pronto.

Ya allá ella se dirigió directamente a un estante gigante buscando, mientras los demás miraban distraídos entre los libros a ver si alguno les llamaba la atención. Sirius y Samantha se desaparecieron por un momento, pero cuando Susan les dijo que estaba lista, aparecieron y se fueron. 

- ¿Qué libro compraste, Sus? – le preguntó Samantha.

- Nada tan interesante – dijo mientras abrazaba su libro.

Siguieron paseando por el lugar, fueron a algunas más tiendas, pasearon y compraron, también pasaron a Las Tres Escobas a tomar Cerveza de Manteca. Lily y James estaban abrazados dando risitas, todos acaramelados, mientras los demás charlaban. Ya unas horas después, Susan y Remus, que eran Prefectos, les dijeron que era hora de volver al Castillo.

Remus estaba algo confundido, muchas cosas cruzaban su mente en aquel momento. Primero el hecho de que ese pensamiento con respecto a la calidez que sentía no lo abandonaba, y a eso se sumaba el hecho de que, como era costumbre, él pasara la tarde leyendo, mirando las travesuras de Sirius y James o conversando con Susan frente al fuego. Pero ninguna de estas fue real, ya que James se fue con Lily a las cocinas a buscar comida, Sirius no iba sin su 'compañero de aventuras', Peter se excusara porque quería descansar y Susan se había quedado el resto de la tarde en su habitación. Ahora estaba sola en la oscuridad de su habitación, cerró las cortinas y se quedó boca arriba con las manos en la nuca, pensando en 'nada especial'. 

__

"¿Qué ocurre con todos hoy?" Murmuró Remus.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Los días pasaban y pasaban, y constantemente Remus se encontraba en su habitación pensando en lo que creía, no se repetiría. ¿Era acaso que lo estaban dejando solo o . . . era él el que se alejaba? 

Miró su calendario: era 7 de febrero, Luna Llena. Suspiró angustiado, justamente ahora que se sentía tan solo, tan triste, venía su estúpida transformación. Sería de las peores, pero solo esperaba poder cantar en dos días más. 

El almuerzo fue un poco mejor, ya que pudo conversar durante más de 10 minutos con Susan.

__

"¿Qué rayos me pasa?. . . Solo estoy así porque Susan ya no me habla, ¿pero porqué? Ahora más que nunca me parece una muchacha muy linda y atractiva. . . pero no por eso me voy a poner así porque no la veo tan seguido. . . ¡Oh, vamos Lupin, despierta! Sabes muy bien que es solo ella. . . los ensayos se han vuelto más fríos, las conversaciones más cortas y las miradas han desaparecido. . . " Pensó Remus camino a Transformaciones.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde. Los chicos estarían esperándolo en la Sala Común para ir a la Enfermería, ellos claro bajo la capa invisible de James. Pero quería hacer algo antes, quería preguntarle a Susan qué le ocurría, quería saber la razón de su distanciamiento. . . o al menos mirar a esos bellos y cálidos ojos grises, que le daban la fuerza que él buscaba en aquel momento. 

Entró a la habitación de las chicas de 6to año, parecía no haber nadie. Era más o menos igual a las de los chicos, pero cambiaban los adornos, los posters de Quidditch eran reemplazados por algunos de grupos masculinos de brujos, aunque cerca de una cama (supuso de Lily) había un cartel de un equipo de Quidditch, y a la izquierda de este, un cuadro con el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor: Los más altos eran los gemelos McBride, ambos golpeadores (con bates en las manos), que estaban junto a Stephen, el guardián, todos ellos de 7mo año sobre una tarima. De pie estaba James, el buscador capitán, con una gran sonrisa, y tomada de su brazo estaba Lily, con su cabellera roja brillando; junto a ella estaba Samantha, que sonreía con una _quaffle_ en la mano, y en una esquina estaba Susan, riendo con su escoba en la mano. . . las tres eran cazadoras. Se quedó viendo la foto, como era mágica se movía, podía ver como reía Susan, y como brillaban sus ojos grises. . . los que al parecer le daban una confianza en sí mismo que no había logrado nadie darle. 

__

"Es realmente. . . " Pensaba mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente _". . . muy bonita"_ Se quedó viendo la foto, pero de pronto sintió algo extraño _"¿Eh? ¿Es que me estoy volviendo loco. . . o huele a durazno? ¿Y ese vapor?. . . oh no"_

Giró bruscamente a donde supuso estaría el baño, y lo que vio hizo que su cara se tornara de un rojo vivo, sus rodillas temblaran un poco y comenzara a balbucear. Susan estaba ahí, con una toalla cubriéndole desde el comienzo de los pechos hasta la mitad del muslo, con el cabello algo pegado a la cara, mientras de su cuerpo resbalaban gotas de agua. Ella se quedó perpleja mirando a Remus, no decía una palabra. El aroma de durazno se entremezclaba con el de las burbujas que Susan había usado en el baño, mientras un poco de vapor estaba en el cuarto. Nadie se movía ni decía algo, hasta que Remus despertó de su sorpresa y de volteó violentamente, dándole la espalda.

- Su. . . Su. . . Susan yo, ¡¡perdóname!! No quería que esto pasara yo solo. . . – intentaba hablar Remus, su tierna carita se veía aún más adorable con las mejillas de color rojo, y sus ojos dorados demostraban vergüenza.

- No hay problema Remus – dijo con algo de dificultad Susan, mientras miraba el mechón de pelo mojado con el que jugueteaba – ¿Venías para decirme alguna cosa? - 

- Ahora que lo dices sí, pues – dijo mientras aún seguía dándole la espalda – Quería preguntarte que. . . que si había hecho algo que te molestara, Sus, porque de verdad no me explico porque ya no hablas tanto conmigo. . . extraño nuestras conversaciones y estudios en la Biblioteca. . .y – Remus no notaba la tierna sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de Susan.

- Perdóname Remus, pero es que he estado algo distraída y . . . – dijo acercándose, se detuvo a dos pasos de Remus y le dijo – no te preocupes que no has hecho nada, al contrario. . . yo también echo de menos nuestras largas horas hasta tarde en la Sala Común. . . – se acercó a Remus y se posó a su lado y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla. Remus le sonrió.

- Gracias Susan. . . bueno, se me hace tarde. . . ¡nos vemos luego! – dijo sonriéndole y saliendo por la puerta. Lo que él no vio es que en el momento en que cerró la puerta, ella dirigió su mirada a su calendario, donde tenía marcado con una cruz azul. Su sonrisa se tornó triste. . . 

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Aquella misma noche, por los oscuros y desiertos terrenos de Hogwarts, se veía a un chico con la Señora Pomfrey caminando con el máximo silencio posible. Minutos después se oían unos pasos en conjunto con unas risitas, tres muchachos bajo una capa invisible, todos se dirigían hacia un árbol bastante grande que se movía por si mismo. Como para cerrar la marcha, una bella lechuza color gris. . . que siguió a todos por debajo del Sauce Boxeador. 

Aquel pasadizo conducía a Hogsmeade, más específicamente a 'La Casa de Los Gritos'. Remus de nuevo pasaba por esa dolorosa transformación, solo que ahora se encontraba solo, aunque no tan triste como siempre. Susan lo había ayudado con sus palabras, con su sonrisa. . . con ese tierno beso. Le ayudó aunque ella no lo supiera. Después de unos minutos había un lobo en lugar de aquel muchacho, en compañía solo de un ciervo, un perro negro y una rata, ninguno de ellos notó la silenciosa presencia de la Lechuza, que después de ver a los animales moverse hacia las calles de aquel pueblo, se retiró volando tristemente.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

- Lily, ¿dónde está Susan? – dijo Samantha. Ella negó con la cara.

- No se preocupen, debe de andar en la Sala Común – dijo Alanis.

En medio de la conversación, la puerta se abre algo violenta, y por ella entra Susan con los ojos inundados por las lágrimas, se quita la Capa y la arroja sobre el baúl y cierra las cortinas de su cama, dejando solo los sollozos como acto de presencia en la, ahora, silenciosa habitación. 

Ya a las 5 a.m., Lily se despierta sobresaltada, acababa de tener una pesadilla. Nota el silencio del cuarto, por lo que deduce que Susan había parado de llorar. ¿Qué le había pasado a su amiga? Se levantó aún con los latidos del corazón fuertes, además de vera su amiga se relajaría un poco, ya que había quedado algo asustada. Pero mucha es su sorpresa al encontrara la cama de Susan desecha. . . y vacía.

- ¡Samy! ¡Samy! ¡Despierta! ¡Sus no está! – dijo mientras la zamarreaba. 

- No me molestes Sirius. . . aún no amanece. . . – dijo Samantha entre sueños, provocando una carcajada en su amiga, la cual logró despertar a las residentes de aquel cuarto.

- ¿Qué pasa Lily? – dijo Alanis desde su cama - ¿Qué no ves la hora que es? – reclamó mientras se sentaba y se refregaba los ojos, desperezándose.

- Es que Susan no está en su cama – dijo por fin más calmada, aunque con voz de preocupación.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En 'La Casa de Los Gritos', un lobo volvía a ser humano, mientras unas ojeras se marcaban en sus ojos. Parecía estar muy cansado, y con mucho sueño. Mientras miraba el cuarto, su mirada se encontró con la de una Lechuza, que lo miraba fríamente. Para sorpresa del ciervo, el perro y la rata, los ojos se Remus se abrieron con asombro, mientras intentaba decir algo. . . 

De pronto, la Lechuza comenzó a brillar. Una luz cegadora provocó que los Merodeadores se taparan los ojos, y al abrirlos se encontraron con una triste muchacha de ojos grises, que ahora demostraban decepción, pena. . . Los cuatro Gryffindor que estaban en aquella estancia quedaron pasmados: Susan estaba de pie en 'La Casa de Los Gritos', con el rostro demostrando una tristeza tan profunda, que ya las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, bajando por su rostro. . . 

- ¿Porqué no confiaste en mí, Moony? – dijo antes de salir corriendo por el pasadizo hacia el Castillo.

****

& & & & & & & & & & & & & &

HoLa ^^ ¿Qué tal están? Espero q muy bien. ¡Yo estoy pasando por un bloqueo horrible! ¡No me gusta nada de lo que escribo! :'( 

Solo espero q les haya gustado este capi, ya q me esforcé mucho en escribirlo. 

¡Por cierto! El título esta inspirado en una canción de Javiera y Los Imposibles, que salía la frase 'tu sonrisa me endulza' ^^ ¡eso!

¡Gracias a JaNy y a Anvi Snape por sus reviews ^^! Este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes dos en especial.

Y también a todas las fanáticas del dulce de Remus

Con mucho cariño

Merodeadora_Chii

**Miembro de las RON4EVER**

- - - - - - - 

Sean buenos y déjenme su opinión, ¡por favor! Es muy importante para mí ^^ buena, mala. . . ¡La q sea! Acepto todo

¡SALUDOS!


	3. ¿Me volverias a sonreir?

****

Y ASÍ FUE COMO ME ENAMORÉ DE TÍ

**__**

Capítulo 3: ¿Me volverías a sonreír?

Ni siquiera la más dolorosa transformación se comparaba a lo que sentía en ese momento. Se sentía demasiado mal incluso para entretenerse con sus amigos, y no sabía de donde sacaba la fuerza para practicar para el otro día. Aquellos dos días anteriores habían sido los peores de su vida. . . odiaba recordarlo, pero odiaba más no haber evitado eso antes. 

__

**FLASH BACK**

Recordar ese rostro, sus lágrimas correr por esas suaves mejillas, los ojos grises demostrando una frustración horrible, que me hizo sentir una culpabilidad única. Susan de pie en 'La Casa de Los Gritos', llorando, mirándome, pero no con esa sonrisa característica de ella, sino que con un rostro con. . . algo indescriptible. . . algo así como dolor. Me sentí fatal. No supe que hacer. . . hasta que desperté de mi ensimismamiento gracias a Sirius, que me puso su mano en el hombro murmurando débilmente "Creo que eso le dolió demasiado, Moony". Cuando me despertó de mi impacto, ya era tarde: ella había salido corriendo de allí, por el pasadizo que daba al Sauce Boxeador. 

Desde aquel día habían pasado dos días, mañana sería el Banquete, y no había vuelto a ensayar con ella, me ha ignorado totalmente, no me mira, no me habla. . . y lo peor: no me da esa linda sonrisa que me da fuerzas para seguir.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Estaba tirado en su cama, con las cortinas cerradas, solo. Estaba realmente deprimido. Sus amigos estaban afuera, tal vez haciendo travesuras a Lucius y Severus, les encantaba molestarlos, obviamente a James más que nada, después de que se corrió el rumor de que a Severus le gustaba Lily, pero eso no es cierto. Remus sabía que a _Snivellus_ le gustaba cierta muchacha de apellido 'Black', más bien llamada Narcisa, y esa 'posibilidad' como decía Sirius, era otra razón para molestar, que un Slytherin se enamorara de la prima de Sirius (aunque la odiara), era una excusa perfecta. 

__

"No creí que esto me llegara a pasar. . . siempre pensé que ella no se enteraría de nada, que sería feliz, que yo no tendría que dejar de ver esa sonrisa al enterarse de mi estúpida licantropía, porque eso era, ella jamás debió enterarse" Pensaba con melancolía _"Aunque pienso que no solo me duele porque es mi amiga, últimamente me sorprendo pensando en como sería besarla, sentir que esa cálida sonrisa es solo para mí. . . que es solo mía. ¿Qué me pasa?"_

*/*/*/*/*/*

Ahora mismo se dirigía hacia la salita que era para ensayar. La Profesora McGonagall estaba esperándolos para evaluar su canto, ya que dicho acto sería el día de mañana. Llegó y se encontró con sus amigos junto a las de Susan, que solo le sonrieron, aunque de manera diferente: Remus dedujo que Susan no les había contado nada, pero que ellas habían notado su reciente distanciamiento y habían sacado en conclusión que su amiga estaba así por su culpa. Una extraña incomodidad lo molestaba en el estómago en ese momento, mientras en su pecho volvía ese sentimiento de culpa. Susan, como en los últimos dos días, andaba con los ojos bastante cansados, aunque era un milagro que no anduvieran ocultos tras unas gafas oscuras. Un poco de maquillaje reducía las ojeras, pero se notaba en sus ojos, y en la forma en que miró a Remus cuando entró, que la herida provocada por el licántropo aún estaba abierta, y más que eso, aún sangraba con fuerza.

- Bueno, ya que llegó Señor Lupin, comencemos, me gustaría ver que tal van esas canciones – dijo la Profesora. Remus subió al escenario junto a Susan, que ni una mirada le dio.

- Profesora, quedamos en acuerdo ambos cantaríamos una canción solos, y dos canciones las cantaremos ambos – dijo Susan, su voz sonaba quebrada.

Luego de decir eso, y dirigir una mirada a la Salita completa, ella suspiró. Las luces se bajaron quedando reflejada ella bajo una luz circular. La Sala casi no se veía, solo se veía con claridad ella.

__

"Que hermosa se ve bajo esa tenue luz" Pensó Remus, mientras sus mejillas adquirían un leve tono rosa, que se veía muy tierno en su pálido rostro. La voz de Susan resonaba en sus oídos como si fueran de un ángel. . . _"Que tonto he sido al dañarte. . . "_

Todos oían el solo de Susan, mientras ella cantaba con todo su corazón. Una triste canción que hizo pensar a Remus que, con un mínimo de posibilidad, esa canción era para él. Sintió de pronto un silencio, y muchas miradas. Se sonrojó de sobremanera: era su turno y él solo miraba fijamente a Susan. _"Que vergüenza"_

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Ya era 10 de febrero, el Banquete sería esa noche. Funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia ya habían llegado a Hogwarts, se reunían en un aula de las Mazmorras. El Profesor Dumbledore pidió que los prefectos fueran a recibir a los recién nombrados, mientras el resto del colegio estaba en sus salas comunes. 

Susan divisó a sus padres y les sonrió: su madre se acercó enseguida a ella, la saludó abrazándola, mientras que su padre, al ser Ministro, solo le sonrió desde lejos. 

Todo era complicado para ella. Remus a su lado, y ella estaba consiente de que él no le quitaba la vista de encima, lo que provocaba que ella estuviera además de sonrojada, nerviosa y triste. 

__

"Ojalá pudiera hablarle. . . pero no me creo capaz" Miraba al horizonte. Faltaban unas horas para que ellos estuvieran a solas, esperando con ansias el salir a cantar.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

6:30 p.m. La hora en que tenían que prepararse. 

- Susan, ¿qué vestido usarás? – dijo Lily, mirándola con una sonrisa, mientras salía del baño y se encontraba con una dudosa Susan.

- No lo sé Lil – dijo esta – es que siempre me pongo vestidos como este para cantar en el Ministerio – dijo señalando un bello vestido color verde oscuro largo y elegante.

- Pues el otro no esta nada mal – dijo Alanis, mientras se pintaba – al contrario, sé que con ambos te veras muy bonita – Susan le sonrió.

- Pues yo digo que te pongas el violeta oscuro, esta muy lindo – dijo Samantha, mientras que se abrochaba con dificultad el discreto cierre trasero de su largo y hermoso vestido color azul.

Todas estaban algo ansiosas, vistiéndose y yendo de aquí para allá. Samantha iría con Sirius, ella traía un vestido azul muy elegante, y su cabello negro amarrado en un elegante moño. Unos aros de oro a juego con las pulseras, y un collar de plata muy lindo. 

Lily iba con James, ella llevaba un largo vestido blanco ajustado, que contrastaba perfecto con su pelo rojo, que iba suelto sobre sus hombros. Sus aros eran largos color plata, y llevaba un reloj costoso (regalo de 2 meses de relación con James) y una cadenita fina en el cuello, que tenía un diminuto corazón, y si veías de cerca había una 'J' y una 'L' entrelazadas.

Alanis iba con un chico de 7mo año, llamado Jean Pierre, ella estaba con un vestido bellísimo de color vino tinto, muy elegante. Su cabello en forma de melena iba peinado con la partidura a un lado, dándole un aspecto mayor. Sus aros, que eran perlas, se veían muy lindas en compañía de esas pulseras en sus muñecas, y un delicado collar en su cuello.

Ellas miraban con ternura y admiración a Susan, que se veía más linda de lo que pensaban: su largo cabello iba tomado en un moño, pero dejaba caer mechones azabache, que caían por su hombro izquierdo. Sus ojos, algo tristes aún, disimulaban ese echo, y la hacían ver muy bien. Su vestido violeta, ajustado que tenía un corte en ambas piernas, brillaba elegantemente. Dejaba su espalda desnuda, a excepción de unas tiras que eran las que afirmaban el bello vestido. En sus muñecas había pulseras de plata, que hacían un contraste perfecto con el vestido. En el cuello, un collar que terminaba con una medallita en forma circular representando la Luna, pero tenía una parte oscura, simulando la luna en forma menguante. 

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El Gran Comedor ya se estaba empezando a llenar de gente. Al Banquete podía ir toda la escuela, pero a la hora del Baile los alumnos de 4to en adelante tenían permiso para quedarse. La mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban allí, los más pequeños con el uniforme completo para dar una buena impresión, mientras que los mayores iban contra el monótono negro resplandeciendo con las más elegantes túnicas que poseían. Eran las 7:30, ya debería comenzar en unos minutos el Banquete. Los Funcionarios del Ministerio estaban en una Mesa especial, junto a los Profesores, mientras que los alumnos en sus respectivas mesas de las respectivas casas. Sentados por orden de curso, los más cercanos a la mesa de los Profesores estaban los mayores, dejando los colores negros del uniforme a una esquina y los vivos colores al otro. 

El Director Dumbledore, con su sonrisa simpática se puso de pie y miró alrededor antes de hablar – Buenas Noches mis queridos estudiantes. Tengo el agrado de presentar al Ministro de Magia, que se dirigirá a ustedes para explicar lo referente a la revisión en Hogwarts – miró con una sonrisa a los alumnos antes de sentarse y juntas las puntas de sus largos dedos.

- Buenas Noches Hogwarts – sonó la voz ronca del Ministro, un hombre mayor que denotaba respeto y simpatía a la vez, con esos ojos verdes y cabello negro – Como decía el Director – le dirigió una mirada rápida – El Ministerio de Magia está yendo a algunos colegios para hacer la revisión que se llevará acabo aquí también. Hace ya unos meses que se están produciendo extrañas desapariciones tanto de muggles como de brujos. En algunas escuelas han desaparecido estudiantes, y hemos notado que algunas criaturas han comenzado a moverse de sus lugares, en los que gozaban de la paz y tranquilidad requerida sin razón aparente. Queríamos verificar que esta escuela, como todas las demás, estén bajo seguridad plena para asegurar que nada de aquello ocurra acá también, siendo que Hogwarts es una de las escuelas con mayor prestigio del mundo mágico, y por conclusión, con una cantidad de magos importante. Las revisiones no involucrarán demasiado a los alumnos, más que nada con revisión de terreno, de aulas, de fantasmas que habitan – miró a Nick casi Decapitado y al Fraile Gordo – asegurándonos que no corran ningún peligro – se detuvo un momento, mirando las caras de los estudiantes. Algunos algo temerosos.

El Ministro continuaba con su discurso, que aunque no era monótono, no importaba tanto para Remus. Él solo se concentraba en mirar a los estudiantes, y pensando en la muchacha que tenía enfrente.

__

"Creo que el Señor March es un buen Ministro. Piensa como Dumbledore: 'las cosas que ocurren en la comunidad mágica deben saberse por esta'" Pensaba.

Unos minutos después, los aplausos despertaron a Remus, que también aplaudió. Dumbledore sonrió y los invitó a comer.

Como era costumbre, en los platos apareció la comida, que era para todos los gustos. Remus prefirió no comer, ya que a veces le costaba cantar después de comer, agregando que estaba demasiado nervioso.

- ¿No comen? – dijo Peter.

- Estoy algo nervioso – dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

- Yo no tengo hambre – dijo la voz de Susan. 

Unos minutos más tarde, los alumnos se fueron retirando acompañados por algunos profesores que los fueron a dejar, para poder comenzar con el baile. Las mesas desaparecieron, siendo reemplazadas por unas más pequeñas, y en el sitio donde generalmente estaba la mesa de los Profesores había un escenario. La Profesora McGonagall los fue a buscar luego de haber ido a dejar a los estudiantes, les comunicó que fueran al lado del escenario, que había un espacio como en el teatro muggle para prepararse. Con tímidas sonrisas se despidieron y caminaron junto a la Profesora, siendo observados por los estudiantes. Ella los dejó ahí, les dijo que los presentarían y se alejó luego de decirles 'Suerte'. 

No tuvieron tiempo de charlar, Remus quedó con las palabras en la lengua, ya que un segundo después habían nombrado sus nombres y la gente aplaudía.

Aparecieron en el escenario, reluciendo sus elegantes trajes. Dos micrófonos estaban allí, pero aunque parecían ser muggles no lo eran, tenían un encantamiento para que amplificara las voces, ya que pensaron que con el hechizo de _'Sonorus'_ no se vería tan bonito como ahora se veía. La melodía comenzó a escucharse, una lenta balada resonaba por ningún lugar, solo sonaba dando un ambiente romántico al Gran Comedor.

__

+ + + + 

Después de pensar, después de ver (ella)

A mi dolor andar (ella)

Sobre el agua del mar (ella)

Tibia claridad (ella, murmullo de él también)

que vi, por mi calle pasar (ella)

sin saber qué hacer (ella)

si sentir o pensar (ella)

+ + + + 

Susan cantaba primero, con una mano en el atril del micrófono, algunos murmullos de él se oían por el salón, dejando a todos los estudiantes muy impresionados, a excepción de las chicas amigas de Susan y los del Ministerio. Algunos muchachos miraban con curiosidad a Susan, viéndola por primera vez como la guapa chica que era, y otros miraban a Remus con algo de sorpresa. No muchos sabían que Susan cantaba, pero **nadie** sabía que Remus también lo hiciera (A excepción de los Merodeadores y Susan, claro). Las luces, que estaban muy bajas, casi apagadas, eran contrastadas por dos reflectores que daban un círculo a ambos cantantes en el escenario.

__

+ + + + 

Sólo (ella sola). . . que aun hoy (murmullo de él también)

sigo aun, (ella)

aun hoy (murmullo de él también)

sigo atándome a ti (ella)

+ + + + 

Remus parecía algo nervioso, sus mejillas estaban rojas, pero se le veía con una extraña confianza. Susan miraba a veces a Remus mientras él no cantaba, con un sentimiento contradictorio a lo que se le había visto los dos últimos días, él con una tímida sonrisa la miraba, aunque ambos pares de ojos no habían logrado encontrarse.

__

+ + + + 

Aun hoy, (él)

mi amor, (él con murmullo de ella)

te doy… (ambos)

mi cuerpo con alma (ambos)

se esconde (ambos)

del sol (ella primero, luego él la misma, repitiéndola)

de noche se escapa (ambos)

aún hoy (ambos)

te doy (ambos)

mi cuerpo con alma (ambos)

aun hoy (ella, él repite) 

aun hay (ella)

+ + + + 

La voz de ambos mezclada dejaba a todos con sonrisas en sus labios, incluso algunos, iniciados por Dumbledore y la Profesora McGonagall, y el Ministro y su mujer, bailaban en el Gran Comedor. 

Remus se acercó más a ella, esperando no ser rechazado por su siguiente acción. Estirando la mano, tomó la frágil mano de Susan entre la suya, acariciándola con un dedo. Ella en un principio pensó soltarla, pero no lo hizo, aunque tampoco lo miró.

__

+ + + + 

Qué esconde la noche (él)

Va a guardar (él)

Entre nosotros dos (él, ella murmura bajo)

o sentir o pensar (ambos)

Se me llenó de luz, la noche (él)

es porque yo vi nadar, (él)

delfines en tu voz (ambos)

y sentir sin pensar (ambos)

solo que…aun hoy (ambos)

sigo aun (ella más que él)

Aun hoy (ambos)

sigo amándote a ti (ambos)

+ + + + 

Ambos pensaban, sus voces cantaban a dúo, mientras que sus corazones palpitaban a un mismo ritmo también.

__

"Remus. . . no puedo evitar sentirme mal. . ."

__

"Susan. . . perdóname por favor"

__

+ + + + 

Aun hoy, mi amor (ambos)

Aun hay (ella, él repite)

Dos cuerpos con alma (ambos)

Se esconden (ella)… del sol (ambos, él repite 'sol')

De noche se escapan (ambos)

De noche se dan (ambos, ella repite 'dan', y él repite 'se dan')

Dos cuerpos, dos almas (ambos, él repite 'almas')

aun hoy (ella, él repite)

aun hay (ella)

+ + + + 

Por fin ella lo había mirado, una mirada con esos ojos grises que a él tanto le gustaban, pero aún no sonreía, mantenían sus manos unidas, aunque cuando el coro se hizo más fuerte ella lo soltó para poder moverse por el escenario, con una soltura digna de una profesional, mientras su cabello se movía al compás de sus movimientos, y él iba al otro lado desplazándose con confianza. 

__

"Aún no me perdona. . . estoy algo desesperado"

__

+ + + + 

Solo que aun hoy, sigo aún (ella)

Aún hoy (ella)

sigo amándote a ti (él canta y ella completa)

amándote a ti (él)

+ + + + 

__

"Remus. . . yo te amaba. . . " Por la mejilla de Susan pasó una lágrima, pero como milagro no afecto a su canto.

__

+ + + + 

Aún hoy, mi amor (ambos)

Aún hay (ella, él repite)

dos cuerpos con alma (ambos)

se esconden… del sol (ambos, él repite 2 veces 'sol')

De noche se escapan (ambos)

De noche se dan (ella, ella repite 'se dan', él después también)

los cuerpos, las almas (ambos)

+ + + + 

Ella caminaba por el escenario, él la seguía, para hacer el efecto de repetición que había. Él la miraba solo a ella, no miraba nada más, ni siquiera el suelo que pisaba. Ella caminaba frente a él. Hasta que supo debía voltear. . . 

__

+ + + +

Aún hoy (ella)… Aun hay (él)

Aún hay (ella, él después lo dice)

Aún hoy, aún hay (ella)

+ + + + 

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, con los micrófonos en una de sus manos, y la otra estaba entrelazada con la de la persona que tenían enfrente. 

__

"Creo que te amo. . . Remus. . . ."

__

"Susan. . . ¿qué eres para mí? ¿Solo mi mejor amiga?"

__

+ + + +

Aún hoy, aún hay (ella, él canta la melodía)

Los cuerpos, las almas (él)

+ + + + 

__

"Definitivamente. . . eres mucho más que mi mejor amiga"

La canción finalizó con uno frente al otro con la mirada baja y los ojos cerrados. Unos segundos después estaban mirándose esta vez a los ojos, sin nada más que unos felices aplausos de la gente que, la mayoría, se había levantado para bailar esa hermosa balada, cantada con aquel sentimiento. Susan le dirigió una débil sonrisa, que hizo sonreír a Remus también.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El Banquete avanzaba, y las personas bailaban al compás de la música lenta que daba un aspecto tierno alrededor. Remus ya había cantado su canción solo, había sido todo un éxito; y también habían cantado a dueto. Ahora venía el solo de Susan, que era la última canción.

__

+ + + +

Yo sé que no te olvidaré,

Ni guardo rencor, 

A ti renunciaré, 

Sin explicación. . . 

Puedo fingir cuando te veo, 

Que no te extraño y no te quiero, 

Y aunque jamás me veas llorando, 

Mi corazón te sigue amando. . . 

+ + + + 

Remus la miraba, aunque no a los ojos, ya que ella se movía por todo el escenario _"Susan. . . dime que esa canción es para mí, dime que me quieres. . ."_ De pronto, Remus siente una mirada sobre él, y al voltear a mirar a su mejor amiga, esta estaba mirándolo. 

Al mirar a esos dorados ojos, se sintió desfallecer. Sus ojos no aguantaron más la presión, la tormenta gris que formaban sus ojos estalló, cubriendo su rostro de perlas que caían continuamente. Su rostro se sonrojó mientras la música continuaba sin la melodiosa voz de la muchacha. Todo fue muy rápido: de un momento a otro Susan ya se había bajado del escenario y había salido del Gran Comedor. 

El Ministro de Magia se levantó de su asiento, pero antes de que pudiera ir por su hija, su esposa lo había detenido, tomándolo por el brazo y señalando a Remus, que ya iba tras de Susan. 

_ _ _ _ _ 

Por un pasillo frío y oscuro de Hogwarts, Remus perseguía a Susan, y agradeció al cielo de que esta se estuviera cansando, ya que en aquel momento ella se detuvo. 

- Susan – jadeó Remus, le dolía el costado del cuerpo – ¡espera! – 

- Nada de espera. . . Lupin – a Remus le dolió eso – creí que confiabas en mí – Susan sollozó, Remus se sintió fatal al ser el culpable – ¿es que acaso no me consideras tu amiga? – 

- No, no te considero mi amiga – dijo serio – eres** mucho más** que mi mejor amiga - 

- Yo te conté que podía hablar con los animales, te conté que me podía transformar en cualquier tipo de animal. . . ¿entonces porqué. . . porqué? –

- Ya te lo dije -

- ¿¡Entonces qué!? – dijo esta, ya derramando nuevamente lágrimas.

Remus tomó de la barbilla a Susan, la miró con su mirada dulce y dorada, y muy tiernamente posó sus suaves y tibios labios sobre los de ella. Por unos momentos pensó que ella le respondería, pero ella se separó pasmada y salió corriendo otra vez. Remus, con una triste sonrisa, camina hacia la Sala Común. 

Moony se sentó en el sillón frente al fuego, y miró las llamas que ya estaban muriendo. Sintió una mano en su hombro, y se encontró con unos ojos azul cielo que lo miraban con curiosidad y confusión.

- ¿Qué harás, Moony? – dijo Sirius.

- No lo sé, Canuto. Estoy confundido – 

- ¿Qué es Sus para ti? – dijo sentándose a su lado.

- Es que. . . – Remus reflexionó – A mí me gusta muchísimo -

Sirius se pone de pie, y con una mano en la barbilla (como pensando) y comienza a caminar. Ve algo (o alguien ^^) atrás de los sillones, y sonríe con picardía. Se le ocurrió una idea.

- ¿Pero enserio la quieres? – dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa de aventurero, como si tuviera en sus manos una broma nueva para probar con Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿Tengo que decírtelo otra vez? -

- Ajá – sonríe Sirius – Vamos, ¡dímelo * dímelo * dímelo! -

Luego de unos minutos más de _'dímelo'_ cada vez más molestos para el licántropo, este se aburre y grita. 

- ¡¡QUÉ LA AMO, HOMBRE!! – le gritó al animago que saltaba como conejo hiperactivo, y ahora reía con malicia.

- ¿Lo oíste, Susan? – dijo riendo, y salió corriendo a la habitación de los de 6to año.

****

& & & & & & & & & & &

HoLa ^^ ¿Qué tal están? Lamento haber tardado, pero he estado entre que atareada y bloqueada, por lo que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. . . ¡MIS DISCULPAS!

Este fic esta dedicado especialmente a JaNy, Anvi Snape, Clau de Snape y por último a mi amiga de siempre Hally Black. . . ¡gracias a ustedes por su apoyo!

Creo que la historia durará unos dos capis más, aun no lo sé. . . ¡pero espero que les guste mucho!

Por cierto, la primera canción, la que cantan los dos, es de Alejandro Sanz y The Corrs, y se llama 'La Noche' y la que canta Susan es de Gloria Estefan, y se llama 'No te olvidaré', eso creo XDD

¡Los quiere mucho!

Merodeadora_Chii 

**Miembro de las RON4EVER**

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

RESPONDO REVIEWS EN GENERAL ^^

JaNy: ¡¡Amiga!! Gracias por apoyarme y darme un empujoncito para publicar esta historia, que al parecer me da para rato ^^ Pues la verdad me gustaría desbloquearme, pero no sé que me pasa que ando cansada y con mucho sueño u_u aún no me acostumbro a levantarme a las 6 de la mañana XDD Espero q actualices pronto tu historia y que te este yendo bien, ¡Besos! Chica.

****

Anvi Snape: ¡¡Gracias por tus opiniones, amiga!! Y me encanta que me tengas confianza ^^ Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer mi historia y más de dejarme un review. Y gracias por los halagos, la verdad esta historia me parece muy tierna. ¡¡De nada por ser tu amiga!! ¡Que casi me haces llorar con tu review! Y lo de Severus que es feo, pues ¡¡no lo es!! Es sexy ^O^ pero es que los Merodeadores le tienen mucha bronca, por eso ;), ¡Besos! Chica.

****

Clau de Snape: ¡¡Gracias por leer mi historia!! ¡Y creo que concederé tu deseo! Aún me queda mucho por escribir, es que veras que esta historia la tenía hecha y ahora la estoy adornando para publicarla mejor. Habrá más romance entre Remus y Susan, algo de cómo se unieron James y Lily, tal ves hasta y ponga algo de Severus ^^ ¡Por fin ahora te dejo el capi! Gracias por decir que te gustó, me haces sentir con mas confianza al publicar ;). ¡Besos!, Chica.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

****

Dejen reviews, me interesa su opinión ^^ Howler, tírenme verduras, frutas, huevos, ¡lo que sea! ^^ Pero quiero q me critiquen y que opinen. . . ¡apretad _Go_ Por fis!

¡¡Gracias!!


	4. Revelando nuestro Amor

****

Y ASÍ FUE COMO ME ENAMORÉ DE TI

****

Capítulo 4: Revelando nuestro amor

Remus quedó pasmado, se dio vuelta lentamente y con algo de temor. . . para encontrarse con una risueña, aunque sonrojada Susan. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, el licántropo estaba avergonzado, y ella también, aunque se mostraba feliz. Ninguno separó la unión visual, incluso no notaron la escabullida de Sirius a la habitación de los de 6to año.

- Sus -

Remus no alcanzó a decir nada, los labios color carmesí de Susan lo besaban con dulzura, haciéndolo estremecer. Los delicados brazos de la muchacha rodeaban el cuello del tímido chico, mientras que él permanecía quieto.

- ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que me alejaría de ti, Moony? ¡Sí sabes que te adoro! – le susurró al oído.

- Sus. . . tenía miedo de. . . de perderte – Remus se calló al recibir un fuerte abrazo de Susan.

- Mi Moony. . . eres tan dulce – le sonrió con una ternura que derritió a Remus por dentro.

- ¿Me perdonas? – dijo mirándola a los ojos, aquellos ojos grises.

Susan se acercó a los labios del licántropo lentamente, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo. Ahora le daba algo de vergüenza besar a Remus, pero él le ayudó. . . Susan dejó de ver aquellos ojos dorados, ya que él, entrecerrándolos, se acercaba a ella con timidez. El beso comenzó con un roce de labios, un roce ansiado por ambos.

Labios con labios, cuerpos juntos, era una sensación jamás sentida así por ninguno de ellos. Remus la besaba con dulzura, a un ritmo, siguiendo los latidos de su corazón. Él estaba sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea, y Susan estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, abrazada a él, sin querer soltarlo nunca más.

Un sonido hizo que se asustaran y separaran de pronto, parecía que la fiesta había acabado ya, porque las personas se iban a sus salas comunes.

Remus le sonrió con complicidad, y metió su mano bajo el sofá, sacando una delgada capa que parecía escurrirse por los dedos. La capa invisible de James. Tapando a Susan, que rió divertida, y a él mismo se escondieron en una esquina, esperando a que todos se fueran a dormir.

- Creo que Moony desapareció – se oyó decir a Peter.

- No lo veo en la Sala. . . tal vez se fue a las Mazmorras – dijo con tono pícaro James, todos rieron.

- - - - - -

- Creo que pasó el peligro – dijo apareciendo Remus, mientras que le sonreía a Susan.

Susan tiró la capa a un lado con algo de impaciencia, se la había amarrado a la mano, y se acercó a Remus. Aunque sus labios ya se estaban aprendiendo a conocer, y sus corazones ya sincronizaban el palpitar, sus mejillas respondían a cada beso, a cada roce, demostrando un poco la vergüenza que sentían al besar.

Susan se separó un poco para decirle _"Moony. . . por ahora mantengámoslo en secreto. . . ¿sí?"_ El licántropo asintió, sonriéndole.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

El sol salía para despertar a los estudiantes que aún estaban en la cama para compensar el sueño perdido la noche anterior. Sus ojos dorados se abrían lentamente, acostumbrándose poco a poco a esa luz. Sonrió al recordar, Susan y él sentados frente a la chimenea, aún con sus vestidos de gala. . . hace ya un mes. . .

__

FLASH BACK

- ¿Y Remus? ¿Te arreglaste con Sus? ¿Entendió? – me dijo un muchacho de cabello negro azabache, mientras salía del baño con solo una toalla en la cintura - ¿Haz visto mis gafas? -

- Acá están James ¬¬ - dijo Peter, mientras asomaba la cabeza por el baño y le lanzaba los lentes.

- Gracias Peter, ¿y qué dices Moony? –

- Pues dijo que guardaría el secreto, aunque se enfadó un poco – dije algo nervioso, había prometido no contarle a los muchachos nada de lo que había ocurrido.

FIN FLASH BACK

- Oye Moony, ¡ya levántate vago! – dijo James tirándose sobre la cama de Remus y saltaba.

- Oh vamos camarada James, madura – dijo Sirius, pero sonrió - ¡¡El que llega último hace la cama de los cuatro!! -

Los ocho Gryffindor estaban en el patio de Hogwarts, descansando un rato. Sirius y Samantha estaban apoyados en un árbol, estos tenían una relación hace poco. Alanis estaba en el césped jugando naipes con Peter, este solo perdía. Lily y James estaban en otro árbol un poco más lejos, James tenía una mano apoyada en el tronco de dicho árbol, junto a la cara de Lily, que tenía sus manos en la cintura de James. Era algo raro, ellos no eran novios ni salían, pero lo parecían, hasta las sonrisas eran de un par de enamorados.

Susan y Remus estaban uno junto al otro de vientre, conversando. Su relación era un secreto, a excepción de para Sirius, que era el único.

__

"No sé por qué no podemos ser como novios comunes y corrientes. . . aunque esto le da un aire más misterioso e íntimo. . . pero verla así, mordiéndose el labio inferior como con preocupación mientras juega cortando el césped con los dedos. . . esos dedos, esas manos. . . son mías. . . jamás había sentido algo así"

__

"Me está viendo. . . ¿qué hago? Lo amo tanto pero tengo tanto miedo. . . jamás me había sentido así. ¿Estará bien todo lo que siento? ¿Seré responsable? Mis padres siempre han dicho que los novios en la escuela no son buenos. . . ¿tendrán razón?"

Inesperadamente Remus se dobla un poco para besarla. No aguantó tanto tiempo sin el contacto de esos suaves y carmesíes labios. La amaba, muchísimo, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? Era su mejor amiga, la chica con que estudiaba, con la que hablaba, con quien conversaba. . . a quien amaba en secreto, tal nivel de secreto que ni él lo había descubierto. Pero la necesitaba, y mucho. Ella asustada lo miró a los ojos, ese gris que contrastaba con tal fuerza con sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos dorados amaban aquellos grises, no podía separarse de ellos. Los dedos de Remus se entrelazaron con los de Susan, que aunque parecía algo nerviosa, respondió el gesto. Estuvieron mucho rato así, parecía que nadie lo había notado. ¿Error. . .?

- ¿Vamos al Comedor? Tengo hambre – dijo Peter algo enfadado mientras Alanis con una sonrisa guardaba sus cartas. Remus y Susan saltaron soltándose.

- Oye Sussy – dijo Sirius quedándose atrás, solo ellos dos escuchaban – Moony me ha dicho que no están tan acaramelados como en el principio. . . ¿es cierto eso? – Ella lo miró algo dudosa, pero la insultó este comentario. Se fue apresurada dejando a Sirius solo, y pasó a los demás excusándose que tenía que ir a ver a la Profesora McGonagall.

- ¡¿QUÉ LE DIJISTE QUÉ?! – gritó Remus.

- Se lo dije, ¿y qué? No me gusta que sea así -

- ¡¡Se ha de enfadar mucho!! – Remus estaba pálido, Sirius podía ser muy idiota algunas veces.

- ¿Y? Se supone que te quiere mucho, ¿o no? – dijo Sirius, algo enfadado.

- Claro que lo quiero – una voz sensual se escuchaba en la puerta. Susan estaba de pie en la entrada a la habitación de los chicos de 6to año – Sirius, déjanos solos por favor -

- De acuerdo. . . – dijo algo impresionado Sirius, y salió del cuarto, aunque no pudo reprimir el voltearse a verla por completo.

Susan cerró la puerta y se apoyó frente a ella. Suspiro. Un silencio extraño se apoderó del ambiente, mientras la mirada de Remus se posaba en el cabello negro de Susan preguntándose por su actitud extraña.

- ¿Sus? ¿Estás enfadada por lo que el bobo de Sirius te dijo, no? ¡Discúlpalo! Es un -

- No digas más Remus – lo interrumpió – creo que tiene razón Sirius. . . ya no te presto atención -

- . . . – Remus se quedó en silencio, era algo cierto, pero lo que menos quería era hacerla sentir mal.

Los labios de Remus sorprendieron un poco a Susan, que no dudó en continuar el beso. Se sentía un poco mal, quería llorar. . . amaba tanto a Remus y él era tan paciente. Ella no quería decírselo a nadie, él lo acepto. . . ella no quería ratos de pasión con él, él lo acepto. . . y ahora lo dejaba solo. Su corazón estaba apretado, había un nudo en su garganta, él hacía tanto por ella, ¿pero y ella? ¿Le devolvía de la misma manera?

Susan se separó de los labios de Remus y se tapó los ojos con las manos, su fortaleza había flaqueado. Las lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas, marcando un camino por su suave piel.

Remus se asustó. De pronto había comenzado a llorar. Mataría a Black si ella lloraba por lo que le había dicho.

- Susan. . . ¿ocurre algo? – dijo lento Remus - ¿mi niña? – se acercó y la abrazo.

- Perdóname Remus, lamento no darte todo lo que quieres, lamento dejarte solo, lamento no decirle al mundo lo nuestro, lamento ser así – decía entre lágrimas Susan, sus manos continuaban tapando su rostro.

- Sussy, no digas eso – la abrazó y besó en la frente – yo te elegí, además no me pidas disculpas por eso. . . Sus, mírame cuando te hablo – con delicadeza le tomó las muñecas y le miró el rostro.

La confundió con un ángel. Su rostro estaba algo sonrosado, mientras que sus grises ojos brillaban con fuerza. Su cabello tapaba una parte de su cara, mientras que ella miraba hacia un punto en el espacio. No podía despegar los ojos de ella, sus labios ligeramente abiertos le provocaban acercarse.

Susan se sorprendió al sentir su frágil cuerpo siendo rodeado por los fuertes brazos de Remus, que en ese momento le besaba la mejilla con dulzura.

- Susan, no llores más – le susurró antes de acercarse a besarla.

Ella solo se dejó llevar. Un nuevo sentimiento nacía en su corazón, mientras los labios de Remus la besaban con más sensualidad. Un poco de vergüenza se asomaba por las mejillas de Susan, ¿qué era esa sensación? ¿qué querría decir ese sentir?

Remus se sintió algo extraño, Susan parecía estar muy enamorada de él, lo que hacía que él sonriera. Sus besos se volvían más apasionados, los labios de Susan eran mordidos por el licántropo con necesidad, y Remus se sentía orgulloso al sentir la respiración algo agitada de Susan.

- ¿¡Qué estoy haciendo!? – pensó Susan y se separó brusca de él.

No podía mirarlo a la cara, tenía mucha vergüenza. ¿Qué hacía? ¿A qué estaba jugando? Ella no era así. Sus manos por un momento habían estado bajo la ropa de Remus, algo que ella no había planeado hacer.

Remus la miraba con dulzura, mientras sentía sus propias mejillas algo tibias. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos, soltó una risita al intentó de Susan de desviar su mirada, ella era tan especial. Juntó su frente con la de ella, susurrando una canción que había oído hace un tiempo, y que siempre que la oía se acordaba de ella. . .

- ". . ._Cuando me acuerdo de ti, la magia echa a volar y así, no te siento tan lejos, cuando me acuerdo de ti, y luego de caer vencido, sólo sé que te quiero. . . cuando me acuerdo de ti. . ."_ -

Los labios de la muchacha callaron los de Remus, quien no dudó en continuar el beso. Susan se desató su larga y elegante capa negra, quedando solo con un vestido ajustado negro, el cual resaltaba sus curvas y mostraba gran parte de su espalda. La pasión y el deseo de nuevas sensaciones los guiaban, mientras que se besaban con dedicación. De pronto todo fue rápido, sintió el peso de Remus sobre ella; estaban tirados sobre su cama. Las manos de Susan temblaban, mientras que miraba fijo los ojos dorados de Remus. Él le sonrió con una dulzura extraña, a la vez provocativa. . . la que ella no resistió.

Suspiros, respiraciones agitadas, amor infinito. . . solo se ocuparon de no saltarse las normas puestas por ellos mismos. Besos, caricias, palabras furtivas, todo sucedía así. . .

- ¿¡SUSAN!? – un grito detuvo sus besos, asustándolos.

Lily, James, Peter y Alanis estaban en la puerta de la habitación, mirando con sorpresa y asombro a la pareja que aún no reaccionaba. Susan de pronto miró a Remus, y le dijo con los labios _"Haz como si no importara"_.

Se levantó y se arregló un poco la ropa y el cabello, mientras se ponía la capa. Remus no dejaba de verla, se veía muy bien sonrojada, algo nerviosa y desordenada. Los ojos grises de Susan se encontraron con los de Remus, y se acercó a él, le dio un besito corto y susurró _"te veo en veinte minutos abajo"_ y se fue, pasando por entre sus silenciosos amigos. Apenas ella salió del cuarto, Remus se metió al baño a ducharse.

Susan entró a su cuarto, no había nadie. Se metió al baño y se dio una rápida ducha. Se miró al espejo, se veía una bella chica de 16 años, con el cabello mojado y sonriendo. Se secó el cabello con magia y se vistió con un chaleco cuello alto y una faldita corta. Se volvió a maquillar, pero más leve, un brillo labial rosa sencillo. Abrió la puerta. . . todos estaban allí.

- ¿Susan? – le dijo Lily, comenzando a hablar - ¿qué fue todo eso? -

- Yo lo explico – dijo una voz ronca en la puerta, tras los demás, era Remus – Susan y yo somos. . . – no, era una promesa, no podía decirlo.

- Novios – completó Susan.

Nadie parecía sorprendido, incluso Sirius, que había llegado recién, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

****

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Un desayuno apurado y sombrío se llevaba a cabo aquella mañana, con bullicio, nerviosismo y mezcla de tristeza y alegría. Miradas de nostalgia al lugar. . . el último día en el castillo. Una mano apretó la suya por bajo el mantel, lo que hizo que ella se volteara. Aquellos ojos, aquella sonrisa, era lo mejor de todo lo que había logrado conseguir aquel año, ese muchacho, ese corazón tan cálido, aquel que le regaló los mejores momentos de toda su vida, aquel al que amaba con todo su ser.

- Día triste, no lo crees? Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Así es – dijo ella, algo triste.

La noche anterior el director había dado un discurso muy bello, entregó premios por calificaciones, alumnos destacados y la casa ganadora. Ese día debían darse prisa, mirar por última vez los alrededores de la Escuela, pasear por el jardín ir a las aulas a ver si se quedaba algo, ordenar las cosas y marcharse.

Paseaba de la mano con ella por el patio, hasta llegar junto al sauce boxeador.

- Le debo mucho a este árbol – dijo de pronto Remus – si no lo hubieran plantado yo no estaría aquí, y tal vez ni siquiera te hubiera conocido. . . - miró a Susan, sonriéndole.

Susan le sonrió y abrazó fuerte. Él le dio un beso en la frente, y al escuchar el llamado de Hagrid, se marcharon a los carruajes.

El camino a la estación de Londres muggle fue callado, más bien triste. Remus miraba por la ventana, mientras que Susan iba apoyada en su pecho, dormida. Lily, James, Peter y Alanis estaban allí también, mirando revistas y conversando algunas cosas que habían pasado aquel año.

La marcha se hizo larga, todos bajaron del tren. El que más aprisa se marchó fue Peter, mientras que Lily y Alanis, que eras vecinas en un barrio muggle, se despedían de los chicos.

- ¿Sus? – dijo Remus, mirándola con cariño.

- No quiero irme Moony. . . – dijo con tristeza y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- Sussy, nos veremos muy pronto, lo más probable es que en unas dos semanas, además nos queda el próximo año también, no? – le dijo con una sonrisa y poniéndose frente a ella.

- ¿Acaso no me extrañarás? -

- ¡No digas eso! Te extrañaré cada momento que pase. . . es más, ¡ya te extraño! – rió Remus, logrando sacarle una sonrisa a Susan - ¿puedo despedirme de ti, amor? – se sonrojó al decir esa palabra, aún no se acostumbraba a decirla.

Susan lo rodeó con los brazos, y él la tomó de la cintura. Se acercaron hasta juntarse en un dulce beso, un acto que demostraba todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

- Te amo – le dijo ella.

- Y yo a ti. . . – respondió Remus, abrazándola fuerte. Luego de un momento se separaron, y con una última sonrisa, se despidieron.

Él se va lentamente, junto con un hombre alto, su padre. Repentinamente este se devuelve corriendo y le entrega una rosa roja a Susan, y susurra _"nos vemos"_ y se va.

- Hija, ¿quién era él? – dijo una mujer muy guapa, de largo cabello negro y ojos grises.

- Él. . . – Susan miró por donde Remus se había ido – él es la persona que más quiero. . . -

- Vamos a casa – un hombre alto le sonrió a Susan, con ojos verdes, llevando la maleta de Susan.

Al llegar a casa, Susan sube a su cuarto con cansancio, y al llegar a la puerta, se encuentra con una bella Lechuza color café, con la punta de las plumas más oscura. . . sonríe, aquel no iba a ser un verano tan normal como ella creía. . .

****

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eso había sido ya hace años, 19 años. Remus había sido el novio perfecto, un año, dos años más de relación, pero la distancia había matado aquel amor, fue demasiado fuerte para el frágil corazón de Susan. Aún recordaba aquel día en que la invitaron a la boda de James y Lily, no había podido ir, estaba demasiado ocupada con los problemas con el Ministerio. Al bautizo de Harry. . . no había querido, no tenía la fuerza para ver aquellos ojos dorados otra vez.

- ¿En qué se ha transformado mi vida?. . . – dijo Susan, sentada frente a una lápida: Lily Evans, la señora Potter. Hace ya años que cada vez que se cumplían años de la muerte de su mejor amiga, iba vestida de negro, con un gran ramo de rosas rojas - ¿Crees Lily. . . que volveré a ver a Remus? –

****

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¡HoLa! Primero q todo lamento el retraso, ¡¡enserio!! Pero no había podido escribir hace mucho, ya sea por falta de tiempo como de inspiración uu Ojalá q les haya gustado este capi, a mi me gustó, lo comencé a escribir hace tiempo, pero lo terminé hace como una semana

Bueno, ¡solo espero q les guste!

¡Saludos!

¡¡DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A CLAU DE SNAPE Y A ANVI SNAPE!!

MerodeadoraChii

Miembro de las RON4EVER

- - - - - - - - - -

Gracias por los reviews del otro capi ¡los adoro! Así q les agradecería q me mandaran su opinión de este capi, ¡ACEPTO TODO! Gracias.


End file.
